


SSBB With Friends

by Prismidian



Series: Leisure Activities and Other Works [1]
Category: Hetalia: Beautiful World
Genre: F/M, Playing video games, SSBB, Swearing, Tony the Alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred invites Kiku, Marzia and Sadika over to play Super Smash Brothers Brawl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SSBB With Friends

Alfred F. Jones had his video gaming system set up on a large TV in his basement, trying to get some last minute warm up brawls out of the way before he heard the doorbell ring and a cheerful voice called from upstairs.

"I'll get it~!" Sang Marzia Vargas, hurrying to the front door where Sadıka Adnan and Kiku Honda were waiting to enter the house and promptly take off their shoes.

Alfred figured it was them and remained downstairs since he only had 6 seconds left in his brawl before the countdown started, and having placed first battling three CPUs on their highest level he believed he was ready for his rematch with Kiku.

"Dude! I'm like totally going to kick your ass this time Honda!"

"Kon'nichiwa Alfred-san." Kiku replied evenly as he reached the bottom of the stairs and offered a small bow.

"Oh right, uh-" Alfred mumbled before bowing a bit awkwardly himself, he wasn't really sure how he was supposed to welcome his guest, he knew the no-shoes-in-the-house thing, but he wasn't sure exactly what was expected of him just yet.

Once Marzia and Sadıka came down the stairs, Marzia let out a soft giggle and Sadıka placed her hands on her hips.

"Merhaba! I doubt you can beat us in a team battle, Alfred." The Turkish woman grinned and Alfred quirked a brow as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I've been practicing...-who said we were playing on teams? Marzia hasn't been playing as long as you two-that's not fair!" He whined, to which Sadıka responded by ignoring him completely, flopping on the couch and picking up a controller.

"I claim a GameCube controller!" She shouted causally, he shouted back. "Damn it!"

"I am fine playing with any controller." Kiku cut in, before Marzia claimed a bean bag chair of her own and picked up a wii remote and nunchuk.

"I'm going to use the ninjia controllers~!" She thrusted her fist into the air as Alfred shook his head.

"Fine, whatever guys, but we're not playing teams, we're doing a full-on brawl so get ready to get beat!" He laughed, taking a seat on the couch between Sadıka and Kiku.

After Yoshi, Captain Falcon, Princess Peach and Link were chosen, the brawl started and the taunting began.

"Show me your moves, show me your moves, show me your moves, show me your moves-" Was being spammed by Alfred before an egg hit him in the side of the head and Princess Peach went soaring off the left side of the screen.

"Oh come on, I didn't know the blinky thing was stuck to me.." Sadika sighed.

"Well maybe if you took off the mask you'd be able to see the screen better." Alfred sneered, just as Link used an array of combos on him.

"Kiku, come on dude."

Yoshi got the smashball and soon laid waste to the others with a barrage of fireballs.

"Sì! I got the pretty ball!" Marzia cheered as her character blasted people off screen.

Alfred was holding his own but couldn't help but to throw stuff at the princess that was just floating around at the top of the screen.

"Sadika you're not going to win the brawl if you just waist for other people to-" Alfred started until his focus was turned towards link who was glowing from the smashball and coming for the American hero.

"Kiku no! get Marzia! She's got one-" and before he could finish both captain falcon and Yoshi were caught in links smash move and flew of the screen.

"Awww I'm out." Marzia pouted before Tony, the grey alien with red eyes peered into the basement and requested to play in the next game.

"Tony only four people can play." Alfred informed the alien and Tony poked Marzia's shoulder.

"He can play with my controller, I'm going to make us some snacks Sì?"

The Italian girl smiled as she got up and walked over to Alfred, kissing his cheek before Tony took her seat.

Once Princess Peach went flying it was just Kiku vs Alfred and Link brandished his sword. Of course Captain Falcon had to go "Show me your moves." One last time before there was a small whine from the stairs as Marzia stumped her toe. Alfred paused the game before he asked her if she was alright and she nodded before she went the rest of the way up the stairs but Kiku had set his controller down so without warning Alfred unpaused the game but went flying since he had already been hit and was in mid-flight when he had paused.

"Aww what?" The American said in a state of confusion before Sadkia started laughing and Kiku smiled.

"Arigatō Alfred-san."

"Rematch! That wasn't fair! I was checking on Marzia." He protested.

Sadkia shrugged her shoulders. "Evet, lets do it again."

"Hai, I haven't played with your alien friend." Kiku added before he conformed his character and Yoshi was changed to Olimar.

With Pikmin being thrown everywhere Zelda changed to Sheik as she tried to get the colorful pests to stop smacking her. Kiku sighed since he hadn't noticed Sadika changed.

"Trust me, you're not missing anything." Alfred laughed as the alien called his pikmin back and climbed into a spaceship.

"Fuckin-shit." Tony exclaimed and The Twlight Princess flew away.

After a couple of minutes the face off was back on and Alfred and Kiku were ready to finish their rematch when the room went dark and the TV turned off.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!" Alfred yelled and Sadkia started laughing again.

"Your power went out." Kiku stared before Alfred replied "Yeah I know but why!?"

And if on cue Marzia was at the top of the stairs with a flashlight "Mi dispiace! I don't know how to fix it but something happened to the lights!"

Alfred sighed heavily having not been able to finish his game but at least he didn't get beat twice. 

Some more practice would be nice but for now he had to go investigate what happened to his power.


End file.
